Changer
by Emmaxmusicx
Summary: Ash is a good student, good grades, a best friend that doubles as more when she needs it and that she may be in love with, that has a dark secret. But everythings about to change when she makes firends with Iggy, a girl with ever changing eyes...


**Changer**

**Chapter one**

**Iggy smirked, lying back against the warm body. "Hey Ig" a voice laughed, ruffling her hair. "Hey! I just fixed that," Iggy pouted, gazing up at him. She rested her head back on he's shoulder, gazing up at him sweetly, "Sammy". Sam smiled, "Iggy", leaning to press he's lips to hers gently. Iggy smiled, as he placed a hand on her cheek, rubbing it gently with he's thumb. Iggy broke it, keeping her lips near he's, "Can we leave this place, please? Go some where more...suitable?" Sam laughed quietly, "Your under age Iggy! If anyone found out I'd be done for rape". Iggy smirked, pressing her face into he's neck, her hands playing with he's shirt, muttering against he's neck gently "That didn't stop you last time or the time before that or the time before that or the first few times". Sam kissed her head gently "What can I say Ig, you have your ways of getting me worked up". Iggy smirked cuddling closer, gripping he's shirt, "You are 20 years old and I have control over you, when I'm only 16, man, you're weak". Sam gazed down at her, he's breathing a bit faster as she breathed against he's neck. Sam leaned back, closing he's eyes. Iggy smirked, pressing her lips to he's neck, "Sammmmyy..."**

**"Oh god! Here she goes again, Eliza Moore raping Sam Coles once again people, lets watch and see where this night leads. Maybe she'll eat him like a black widow spider!" a fake English accent laughed. Iggy raised her head, as arms pulled her away from Sam. Sam opened he's eyes, glaring at the figure that was now restraining Iggy, rocking her slightly as she pouted at Sam, begging to be close to him again. "Let her go Jess!" Sam ordered, he's eyes locked on Iggy's. "No way dude! I'm not letting you rape my dear sweet innocent sister!" Jess clung to Iggy tighter. "Jess, please, it's not rape, it's sex!" Iggy whined, turning in Jess's arms to face him. "Even worse! Oh dear me, get a hold of yourself Ig's!" Jess laughed, faking a face of mock surprise. Sam stood up, "Come on Moore, give me back my girlfriend". Jess pulled Iggy closer, leaning in to kiss her gently, muttering against her lips "Mine now Sammy boy!" Iggy smirked, kissing him back, moaning teasingly. "Jesus! And you say Ig and me are bad! Your brother and sister for gods sake!" Sam laughed, pulling Iggy away from Jess and back against him. " Hello again" Iggy laughed. Sam leaned down kissing her hard, pulling back to glare at Jess over Iggy's head. "She's mine Moore so back off!" Iggy turned smiling at Jess, mouthing "Later" at him. Jess winked, looking away when Sam glared at him. **

**"What now Sam, the twins at it again?" a tall slim girl joined them. "Yes indeed Cam, Jess is once again attempting to get laid by he's sister" Sam held Iggy close, a hand sneaking up the front of her top as she leaned against him, closing her eyes. Jess smirked, "You know you're the only woman for me Cam". Cam leaned down to kiss him sweetly, "Damn right I am Jess". Jess held Cams hand in he's watching as Sam smirked, whispering to Iggy. "Right, I guess this is where we make our exit so you two can get back to what ever you are doing" Jess slipped he's hand around Cam's waist, their eyes changing color at the contact. Sam pulled back smirking at them for a second, "Whatever Jess, just hands off my girl from now on or I'll cut them off". "Yikes, harsh Coles, harsh" Jess laughed, walking off with Cam. "It's the only way to keep you in line Moore!" Sam called after them, walking back wards, pulling Iggy with him. Attacking her neck with he's lips and tongue. Iggy wrapped her legs around he's waist as he pushed the door open, and lay her down on the bed, smirking, pulling he's head away to crash her lips to he's...**

**"Iggy! Eliza! Wake up, wake up!" Sam's voice demanded. Iggy blinked, sleepily, "Sam? Sam, what's going on?" She felt Sam pull her up, pulling a t-shirt over her head, and pushing her jeans on her gently, she could feel him shaking against her. She turned to cuddle into him, sighing. The door opened quietly, she kept her eyes closed, leaning into Sam as he stroked her hair soothingly. She heard the door lock and Jess sobbing, "Cam, the others... oh god Sam, it's a blood bath! They are all dead!". Iggy jumped up looking around, Jess was sobbing, pushing stuff against the door in a hurry, blood streaked he's hair and clothes, he's eyes big wild, the color of blood. Sam gently let her go, fixing her hair, smiling at her gently, "I' going to get you and Jess out here and then I'll meet up with ye in a few days, ok Ig's?". Jess paused at the door, listening closely, turning to grab a bag pack and filling it with clothes, the medicine. "No, no Sam! Please, don't" Iggy begged gripping he's shirt, pulling him to her. Sam took her up in he's arm's gently, rubbing her back as she buried her head in he's neck still gripping he's shirt. "It's going to be ok Iggy, I'll find you straight away, we'll go somewhere else, we'll be safe. I promise I won't leave you Iggy" Sam smiled, pulling her head up to looking her eyes, brushing away her tears. "Sam..." Iggy cried, clinging to him as he tried to pass her to Jess. Sam kissed her hard, stroking her cheek, before prying her hands off he's shirt, handing her to Jess.**

**Jess carried her to the bathroom as she struggled, crying. He set her down on the edge of the bath, quickly locking the door and taking the key. Iggy rushed forward, glancing through the crack in the door. Sam was standing by the bathroom door, crouched protectively as someone neared him, closing in. She watched them struggle, hearing Sam cry out. Jess tried to pull her away, but she pushed him back, the tears streaming down her face. She watched he guys eyes reflected, cat like in the dark. Hunter. Sam fell forward in front of the bathroom door; he's gaze managing to make it to hers. Smiling gently through the pain, managing to whisper, "I love you Iggy". Iggy sobbed, trying to open the door, as Jess pulled her back. "Sam! Jess, please, I need to go to him. Sam! Iggy cried. Jess covered her mouth holding her against him tight, listening again. Hearing the lock start to break on the door, the handle twitching. Jess dragged her over to the window, opening it, dropping the bag out. Turning to kiss her cheek gently, muttering, "Go, now. Run Iggy and don't turn back, don't look back. Just go". Iggy looked away, shaking, climbing out the window, dropping to the ground, landing lightly. Gazing up at Jess as he slid the window shut, a figure appearing behind him. She watched as the blood splattered the window and Jess slumped forward. Then she ran, out into the forest, her tears blurring her vision. **

**Adam sat in the car in front of Ash, as she smirked, dipping the cloth in disinfectant. Raising it to clean he's cheek and arms, "Hold still Adam, you big baby". Adam clenched he's jaw, "Shut up Ash!" He hissed with the pain as the cloth touched he's cuts. "You need to get some strength, idiot! You keep getting yourself beaten up!" Ash laughed, being gentle with him. Adam just glared at her, wincing. Ash smirked, "Awh, is the lil baby hurt? I'm sorry, maybe I'll tuck you into bed with blanky and bobby of milk and kiss your wounds better for the baby". Adam stuck he's tongue out at her as she laughed, removing the cloth and getting the plasters, smoothing them out over the cuts gently. Stepping back to admire her work, laughing at the pink hello kitty plasters. "You used hello kitty again, didn't you?" Adam glared. Ash nodded, laughing harder, sliding onto he's lap. Sticking her tongue out at him. Adam smirked, grabbing her tongue with he's teeth, kissing her hard, swirling he's tongue around her's. Ash shifted in he's lap, gripping he's hair, moving her tongue against he's. Adam smirked pulling her back, kissing her sweetly. Ash panted slightly, her fingers running through he's hair gently, "You know the rules Adam, not when you're hurt". Adam sighed; sadly as she ruffled he's hair. "Hey, you know you love me" Adam smiled. Ash laughed, ruffling he's hair again, "Of course I do Adam! You are my best friend. Your like a brother to me". Adam froze, "". Ash smiled, leaning into him, kissing him hard again, her hands back in he's hair. Adam couldn't help but feel disappointed with her answer. He thought to himself sadly, "I guess I'm just her fuck buddy, a guy to fool around with. Might as well enjoy it while it lasts"...**


End file.
